Summer Wine
by Pity Parker
Summary: Hermione camina bajo la lluvia, en medio de una crisis existencial, sin saber que sus pasos solo la llevan al destino que siempre la estuvo esperando


**Summer Wine – **By Pity Parker

Camino bajo la lluvia, pero ya no la siento, es uno de los peores inviernos que Inglaterra ha tenido en mucho tiempo; a veces creo que puedo controlar el clima con mis sentimientos, porque cuando peor me siento más llueve, cuando más me atrapa la melancolía más frio hace. Hace exactamente dos semanas que rompí con el novio perfecto, no es que él hiciera algo malo pero la que no estaba a gusto era yo, me sentía fuera de lugar. Cuando era niña soñaba con ser como Luisa Lane, o Tin-Tin, ser periodista y vivir increíbles aventuras, lo sé, he vivido aventuras como para tres vidas y un par de libros, pero no eran "mis aventuras", eran las de Harry, yo solo estaba en el lugar indicado en el momento adecuado.

Ni siquiera sé cuando comenzó a llover, pero ya no me importa, no podía soportar seguir en ese departamento, el cual comparto con Ginny, ella cree que no la escucho hablar en susurros con Harry.

Sigo caminando, debo llevar al menos una hora, ni siquiera sé por dónde estoy, debe ser Whitechapel. Escucho música, en la cuadra siguiente hay un bar, un trago no me vendría mal, el frio me está empezando a calar en los huesos. Suerte que tengo algunos billetes en el bolsillo, nadie aceptaría galeons aquí. El cartel de "hoy banda en vivo" me invita a que entre. Ni siquiera miro al escenario, para qué, seguro están tocando algunas de esas tontas canciones de hoy. Le pido al bartender un trago, me lo trae enseguida, tomo un sorbo y el calor me vuelve al cuerpo. Hasta que escucho una voz familiar desde el escenario: - para mi vieja amiga de la barra: "good love is on the way"- por un momento pienso que se dirige a alguien más, pero la canción era justo lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento, mire al escenario pero el reflector no me deja ver la cara del cantante, me sumergí en el vaso nuevamente sin dejar de oír la letra.

La música termino, el cantante bajó del escenario y se perdió en la muchedumbre de gente que está en la pista y por todas partes, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes pero el salón esta de bote a bote, llenísimo.

Siento una mano pasarse sobre mi espalda y una voz, la misma del escenario que me susurra al oído: - no vamos?

Me doy la vuelta sobre la silla y lo miro; es él. Qué más da, si total no tengo a donde ir. Asiento con la cabeza al tiempo que digo: - déjame pagar la cuenta-. A lo que él me responde: - ya lo hice por ti, toma mi abrigo, hace frío afuera- y sin dejarme responder me pone sobre los hombres su sobretodo negro, me toma de la mano y como si fuera una niña pequeña me lleva hacia la calle. Es cierto estoy completamente mojada por la lluvia, más bien soy un desastre, no sé cómo me pudo reconocer con esta facha, pero sigo sin decir nada, las palabras sobran, yo lo sé, él lo sabe.

Para mi sorpresa su auto es un clásico mustang, como todo un caballero me abre la puerta, subo y me abrigo en su sobretodo, el cual tiene su clásico perfume. Eso era algo que extrañaba de él, su aroma.

Mientras que maneja enciende el reproductor de cds, sonrío, el primer tema que suena es "Mustang Sally", el resto es una serie de blues clásicos. Justo lo que necesitaba un puñado de buenas canciones cargadas de sentimiento.

Luego de casi 10 minutos por la A1202, llegamos a su departamento, una planta alta en Barbican, un barrio de lo más común, pero decido no preguntar nada, cada uno carga con su cruz como puede.

Entramos al departamento, es relativamente pequeño para alguien como él, pero es lindo, acogedor dirían los arquitectos para resumir lo pequeño que es.

Enciende la chimenea, me indica que me siente en el sofá que se encuentra frente a ella, al tiempo que dice: - voy a preparar una taza de chocolate caliente.

Me le quedo mirando: - gracias- es todo lo que respondo, él sabe todo lo que implica eso.

Ha preparado el chocolate de la manera tradicional, lo sé por el sabor, si hubiera usado magia el sabor del chocolate sería distinto.

Estamos mirando los leños arder, cuando él sin anestesia me pregunta: ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Y sé exactamente a que se refiere, porque tarde tanto en darme cuenta que Ron no era para mí, porque tarde tanto en hablar, tantos porqués.

-Francamente no lo sé, creo que estaba cómoda – respondo la verdad, no tiene caso mentir, presiento que él ya sabía la respuesta de antemano.

Él no responde nada, solo asiente con la cabeza: yo dormiré en el sofá, tú usa mi cama, cuando te cambies, pondré tu ropa a lavar.

Me sorprende lo maduro e independiente que es, no lo puedo evitar y le sonrío; por supuesto él me devuelve la sonrisa.

Me indica donde está su cuarto, sobre la cama dejo una toalla de baño y una camiseta de hockey sobre hielo. Mientras me cambio y me seco el cabello no puedo evitar recorrer con la vista el lugar, cama de dos plazas, cómoda y ropero. Sobre la mesilla de noche un par de fotografías, en una está haciendo rafting y en la otra jugando hockey con la misma camiseta que ahora llevo puesta.

Junto toda mi ropa mojada, y la dejo del lado de afuera de la puerta; escucho cuando él la recoge del suelo y me dice: - descansa bien- vuelvo a sonreír y me duermo.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, fue una locura lo sé, lo admito, no fue lo más admirable que he hecho en mi vida, pero a la vez fue lo mejor. Sé que está mal huir, más si uno huye de uno mismo. Pero eso fue exactamente lo que hice, me escape de todo y de todos.

Samuel Beckett dijo alguna vez que no hay que invertir esperanzas y anhelos en un ámbito en el que no se tiene poder.

Por eso renuncie a mi trabajo en el ministerio, y renuncie a la vida simple, segura y tranquila que tenía, no quería eso, nunca lo quise, siempre fui presa de las aventuras y de las emociones más intensas quería eso en mi vida de nuevo.

Me descubrí, descubriéndolo a él.

Aquí estoy 2 años, 7 meses y 14 días después de aquella fría y lluviosa noche de invierno. Es verano, uno de los mejores veranos que Inglaterra ha tenido, y también es verano en mi corazón, de veras a veces pienso que mis sentimientos son capaces de controlar el clima, porque ahora soy feliz, soy la persona que siempre anhele ser.

Lo observo terminando de guardar las últimas valijas en el baúl del Mustang, desde la ventana de nuestra habitación, si estas paredes hablaran.

Definitivo, si estas paredes hablaran seguro irían a un psicólogo, esta habitación ha sido testigo mudo de tantas cosas, tantas charlas interminables, tontas peleas, grandes reconciliaciones, tanta pasión, y tanto amor.

Finalmente entendí que fue lo que me quiso preguntar aquella noche, ¿por qué tarde tanto? Ciertamente creo que era, lo que dicen, la seguridad de los objetos, no sé porque tarde tanto en darme cuenta que estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Finalmente comprendí que a su muy retorcida manera de ser él siempre me quiso, siempre me amo tal y cual como yo era, con todo lo mandona, orgullosa y sabelotodo que siempre fui.

Por fin pude verme en sus ojos de la manera en la que él me veía, como alguien sincera, frontal, valiente y aguerrida; y yo pude verlo a él como realmente era, sin la máscara, sin el personajes que construyó para protegerse; inteligente, mordaz y bastante pilluelo.

Ahora dejamos esta casa para mudarnos a una más grande, porque hace un mes exactamente me despertó muy temprano con un ramo de Fresias y una propuesta de matrimonio.

¿Estás lista?- me pregunta desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaba esperándote- le respondo.

Él aprendió a sonreír, yo aprendí a callarme. Él aprendió a ser paciente, yo a ser tolerante. Él es audaz en los negocios, yo soy objetiva con los números.

Nos complementamos tan perfectamente como el cielo y el sol, la noche y las estrellas.

Ayer nos casamos y él aún piensa que he olvidado darle su regalo de boda, pero lo que no sabe es que hoy le diré que estoy embarazada y que por primera vez abra un mestizo en el linaje de los Malfoy's….


End file.
